wayoftheswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinseigawa
Shinseigawa (River of Rebirth) is a shogunate in the North, primarily centered in Jacksonville, FL. The leaders of Shinseigawa are co-leaders Shogun Jeshua Cook (Saisei Ryuujin) and consort Jennifer Hutchinson (Nezumi Umi). Their assiting Generals are Hatamoto Jon Kerby (Saisei Kuma), and 2nd Hatamoto Christopher A. Horvath (Ass humper). Clan Listings Jacksonville, FL Clans Metsuretsu Kaisho (Unity in Chaos) - Leonard Abess Park (Abess Rd, Jacksonville, FL) *Daimyo - Ian Mayga *Taisho - Aaron Mccullough *2nd Taisho - Jared Gann Akiro Hando (The Red Hand) - The Woods Recreation Facility (The Woods Dr, Jacksonville, FL) area, must have permission to enter *Daimyo - Michael Manolis (Ven-sama) *Taisho - Amber Hazlett (Moonfire) Hideyoshi - Blue Cypress Park (N University Club Blvd, Jacksonville, FL) *Daimyo - Michael Snead (Goldenblood) *Taisho - Enrico Dalton Azure Ookami - Leonard Abess Park (Abess Rd, Jacksonville, FL) *Daimyo - Ben Curry *Taisho - Jaimel Higgins (Mello) Kogarasumaru - Leonard Abess Park (Abess Rd, Jacksonville, FL) *Daimyo - Jack Godsey *Taisho - Joseph Leonardy St. Augustine, FL Clans Usoku Hebereke - Project Swing Park Field (10 W Castillo Dr, St. Augustine, FL) *Daimyo - Richard Lepre *Taisho - TJ Kennedy *2nd Taisho - Jeremy Mims Future Clans (Future Clans not official until member count is sufficient to establish) Kitairu (Forge) - Bruce Park (Rogero Rd, Jacksonville, FL) *Daimyo - Kenny Scarbaro History Meaning of "Shinseigawa" Shinseigawa, literally translated, means "River of Rebirth" and it holds a special meaning. It is not only significant in its rebirth moniker, but also the river. Shinseigawa is a means of starting from its roots, and starting from scratch, and to make a new name for the Northern regions of W.O.T.S. The "-gawa" in Shinseigawa not only represents washing away the old ways to make way for new beginnings, it also signifies the St. Johns River that the city of Jacksonville rests on. Beginning Shinseigawa is composed of the clans and members of the former Saiketsu Tsuki (Blood Moon) Shogunate. Shinseigawa began as a plan of separation after the 2012 Winter Campout, due to many Blood Moon members' dissatisfaction with the Shogun at the time, Kenny Scarboro. Out of these members, a group came together to form a committee. Its original design was to force a change in the Shogun or a change of shoguns, but it later evolved into a decision to separate from the shogunate and start a new clan with which they would build up members to become a Shogunate of their own. After this, their plan was to work towards helping the old Shogunate and bring back unity and new life for the North. After over a month of planning and organization, the date to separate would be Sunday March 12, 2012. However, the morning of the planned separation, word had gotten to Kenny of events that were soon to occur. An immediate meeting was set up and a peaceful solution was resolved. Rather than splitting up the Blood Moon, he decided to hand the shogunate over to Jeshua Cook with no qualms or arguments, resigning as Shogun. Scarboro added that he had been looking to hand over the shogunate for a while and had been looking for a successor. Understanding, Jeshua accepted the proposal and has since placed Kenny into an Advisory role and is working with Jeshua for event co-ordination and recruit training. With Jeshua in control of the Shogunate, the Blood Moon shogunate was reborn as the Shinseigawa, ushering in a new era for the North. Category:Community Category:Shogunate Category:Clan Category:Northern Japanese Category:Groups